Madison jackson
by MistressJezebell
Summary: This stroy is basically about Percy and Annabeth's children. Mostly romance and humor. Read and review! OC/OC. Some characters are still alive and also have children in this story. BETA NEEDED! T for swearing.


_**Hello, this is my very first fanfic and be gentle. So I hope you enjoy and reviews would be awesome! I'll give you Percy Jackson shaped cookies! –Authoress holds out a tray full of PJO character shaped cookies- Pweeeease! Btw, I highly recommend the song Tell Me Lies by Ashley Tisdale. I am not really a fan of her, but this song has awesome chorus, -authoress sings very badly and dances around like an octopus is attached to her bum-. **_

-MistressJezebell

_**PS: Call me Jez**_

_Can life get any worse? _I thought to myself. My parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson, were making me go to Camp Half-Blood were my older brother

Seth went every summer. Seth had spiky black hair, moms smart grey eyes, dads muscles and height, but unfortunately he got dads_ brains_. Well, let's just say that dad wasn't the smartest fish in the sea. My brother also possessed dad's ability to control water. He is 16 years old. I am 15 years old. I got powers from both my mum and dad. I have my mum's brain, but I can also control water, but I can't breathe underwater for more than 3-6 hours or I would get sick. Seth could be underwater for decades. Most girls called my brother _hot, _but I think a pig's butt is _way _cuter. I had brown hair (I don't know how it happened, but it just did) that just reached a little past my shoulders. I had my mother's grey eyes, but with little specks of green here and there. I was a good 5'6 in height, and had average looks. I usually wore full sleeves, T-shirts, jeans, and shorts, with worn-out hiking boots. I wasn't the type of girl who would go crazy over shoes, skirts, dresses, hair, and all the crap.

I heard a soft tapping sound on my window, and I turned to see what it was. I glanced outside and saw my brother waving his hands frantically in the air trying to get my attention. He yelled something that I couldn't quite catch. He threw a rock at the window making a small crack form on the delicate glass. He was about to throw another rock when I shoved the window up and immediately regretted doing so. The rock left a long bloody gash across my cheek. It had started stinging. I grabbed for a tissue on my bed and placed it on my cheek.

"Hello? You still there, Maddie?" he waved at me again.

"What do you want?" I glared at him and put the bloody tissue down.

"I forgot to take my keys, so would you be kind enough to open the front door?"

"No." I grumbled and shoved the window down again before he could say something.

Seth started throwing rocks at my window again. I grit my teeth together and left the room with my homework in one arm. I heard a loud thunder clap outside and smirked. I sat at the kitchen table and took out my chemistry homework. Seth then started banging frantically at the back door. I sighed and went to pull the window curtain on the door down. Seth started yelling again, making me glance outside. What I saw made my heart jump into my throat. I chocked on my own spit and stumbled back. Outside was a humongous Minotaur. I whimpered as it charged at Seth. Seth hesitated to run. I wanted to scream at him to move his lazy butt, but fear took over my ability to talk. The Minotaur was five feet from Seth, when Seth jumped to the side. The Minotaur crashed into the kitchen and I let out a long, piercing scream. I ran into the living room as fast as I could. I heard a low growling behind me and I sprang towards my room. I slammed my door and locked it, and shoved anything near me at the door. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Mom, Dad, please come home." I whispered and sank to the floor. The reason why I wasn't fighting the monster was because I never went to camp to learn all that sword stuff. I had refused being a half-blood, and decided to try to live a normal life. Now I know that that was a horrible decision. _How could I be so stupid! _I curled into a tight ball in the corner of my room. Also the farthest place from the door. I heard something heavy walk up the stairs. I know what your thinking, 'How did it fit?' Well, our stairs were quite big. Our house was very big, but not mansion big. I screamed as the lights went out. Suddenly, my window burst into millions of translucent pieces. The glass sank their sharp edges into my skin. They tore my skin open and left me to bleed. My clothes were tattered. I started praying to the Gods about how sorry I was about neglecting them.

"Madison!" My brother screamed.

"Seth." I breathed and stumbled over to the window.

"Jump!" he screamed. He had his arms wide open as if to catch me.  
"But I'm so high up!" I screamed back. If was thinking a 15 year old teen was about to jump of a three story high house, then he had obviously gone bonkers.

"I said jump, before your dinner!"

"But if I die!" I screamed, but slung a long leg over the window,

"What if you don't?" Well, cant argue with that logic.

"If I die, you will get nothing from my will."

"You have a will?"

"Just catch me!" I screamed and jumped. I seemed to have lost my lungs up in my room, because I could scarcely breathe. I tried taking a deep breathe but I couldn't. I seemed to be falling forever. I felt my face go wet with the rain. _I'm dead, _I thought. But the strong arms around me seemed to think different.

"Maddie? You alright?" Seth whispered and gently laid me down onto the ground.

"Minotaur." I whispered.

My brother nodded and whispered, "I know. He's gone, sis. Jason took care of him."

My eyes snapped open and I bolted up. "How'd the bastard get here?" I growled.

"He was suppose to come over today at night, remember? I told you yesterday and you threw a tantrum. Lucky he chose now to come, hmm?" He lightly pushed me back to the soggy grass. I opened my mouth to say something but another voice interrupted me.

"Hey, Jacksons." Jason said and strutted over to us. And yes, _strutted. _Jason McMahon was my arch nemesis. We've known each other since the age of 7. He was a half-blood just like us. A son of Hermes and Aphrodite. My father said that when Ares found out about Aphrodite and Hermes affair, he had just about thrown Hermes into Tartarus. The only thing that stopped him was Zeus, Lord of the sky. McMahon had blond hair with brown highlights, and his eyes started out as brown but slowly turned a pale shade of green. He was tall, but was very well built. Even I his arch nemesis knew that he was _damn _sexy.

"Like what you see, Jackson?" he raised an eyebrow. Behind me, my brother snickered.

"McMahon." I gave him a curt nod in thanks. He smirked at me and high fived Seth.

"Did you see that thing? It was like the biggest one I've seen since I was 11." He was shook his head.

"It _was _awesome." Seth grinned back. "But it would've been better without the princess in distress."

"_Princess?"_ I hissed.

McMahon smirked. "Well, yeah. You were in distress, above ground, crying for help. The only thing you were missing was a pretty pink dress."

I was about to snap something at him when a I heard a door slam. We ran to the drive way and saw my parents standing there staring in shock at the half destroyed house.

Mum looked furious.

"I don't want to know." My dad said.

_**Like it? The review you kids! BTW, beta needed. **_


End file.
